


A Combination Of Coconut Oil And Fine Literature

by cw121, HedwigProngs



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Couples make out everywhere, F/F, Gay Sportsbra, M/M, Not! Fic, Travie is the voice of reason and is done with everyones bullshit, William Beckett wears a skirt, i don't know how to tag stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cw121/pseuds/cw121, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigProngs/pseuds/HedwigProngs
Summary: Williams first day of school, Gabe is lead jock and the epitome of no homo





	A Combination Of Coconut Oil And Fine Literature

Williams first day of school, Gabe is lead jock and the epitome of no homo  
(Yes)  
(Yess)  
Maybe, William is the epitome of GAYY  
William is mistaken for a girl and gets shoved  
into the girl’s locker room by the coach and meets Vicky who can’t stop laughing  
and kicks him out. He’s mortified and super gay. He bumps into Gabe (literally)  
I mean, I feel like Vicky T would become the overprotective mother friend  
(YES)  
"Ok William I know you're gay but, really, the girls need to get changed in private"  
“I DIDN’T ASK TO BE HERE”  
Word spreads that Bilvy got into the girl’s locker room  
"New guy got into the chicks locker room"  
*Gabe's interest piques*  
"No way bro"  
Then he sees Bilvy and his brain is screaming NO HOMO but, his heart is screaming YES HOMO  
“WE HAVE BEEN TRYING FOR YEARS TO GET INTO THE GIRL’S LOCKER ROOM”  
(so he goes up to him to say exactly that ^)  
And bilvy runs off to find Sisky  
William is too embarrassed to admit that he got mistaken for a girl and just runs off  
His inner feminist disgusted at that oversized lanky giraffe's crude words  
Butcher and Gabe are friends and Butcher has a crush on sisky. Sisky is oblivious  
('Oversized lank giraffe' is the only way I'll refer to Gabe now)  
(Yess)  
(Mrotisky)  
Bilvy spends all of the lunch complaining about the oversized lanky giraffe and sisky looks over and catches Butcher's eye. Butcher blushes and so does Sisky and Sisky’s internal monologue is like "Wow I’m pretending to not be looking at Gabe but his friend is really cute"  
And Butcher smiles at him and Sisky freaks out and blushes like a school girl

(Yeah)  
And bilvy goes "are you even paying attention to my lecture on Sylvia Plath's 'mirror' it's a beautiful piece of literature  
OOH AND THEN  
BILVY AND GABE SHARE ENGLISH CLASS  
(Yesss)  
(With Alex/Nate?)  
And the teacher (Billie Joe Armstrong cause let’s be real he’s the only teacher that matters) is having a discussion on feminist literature  
(YEAHHH)  
and Brent Wilson (bad guy probably captain of the football team) (Gabe is on basketball team with Travie and butcher) is like feminists are morons and bilvy is shy but he’s getting worked up and he joins in and blows everyone away with his knowledge and Gabe starts staring (drooling) and Travie leans over and just shuts his jaw and Gabe is like a puppy following bilvy  
But bilvy keeps hiding in the girl's bathroom (cause all the girls don’t care and they're lesbians anyway [everyone is gay is my fave trope])  
And Vicky won't let Gabe in  
(Yess!!!)  
No matter how long they’ve been friends  
Maybe Vicky is just like 'Gabe I may have known you since 5th grade but, you'll get in here over my dead body to harass the princess that is Will  
(YES)  
All the girls are jealous of his hair  
"well Vicky my hair is a combination of fine literature and coconut oil"  
*all the girls lean in to sniff*  
And Gabe goes to Alex and is like 'Vicky is being mean'  
'What do you want me to do about it?'  
'Bribe Vicky with your puppy of a boyfriend'  
'Nate isn't a puppy and no'  
(Yess)  
(YES)  
(I'm jealous of his hair)  
(me too)  
Nate:"Ok Vicky if you let Gabe talk to bilvy he'll buy me pancakes and I'll let you use Alex the Golden Boy as a fake boyfriend to introduce to your parents"  
(Yesss)  
(Because let’s be real Alex is the boyfriend you wanna introduce to your parents)  
(Yeah)  
(I mean)  
"Alexander, you can cook? Vicky what a lovely boy"  
*Alex trying not to die laughing*  
"Vicky walk him back to his car"  
*Vicky already getting ready to skype her girlfriend*  
(Yesss)  
*Nate waiting in the back of Alex’s car*  
'Babe, Alex Suarez is my pretend boyfriend. You know, the one with the puppy boyfriend that makes delicious food'  
(YES)  
'Nate, remind me why I did this' 'because you love me and would do anything for me? And the loser(Gabe) needs to get his princess sooner or later'  
*Gabe waiting to accost Sisky outside English, bilvy has already sprinted away*  
"So sisky, Siska, sisky bizz... can you tell William I said he's cute"  
"Gabriel he's too far into his feminist mission for a relationship"  
SO GABE STARTS GOING TO PROTESTS AND RALLIES TO SEE BLIVY  
'I'm not going to stop you, Saporta' 'You need to let me- Wait what' 'Everyone has been paid off by someone or another or let you talk to Bill'  
(Yessss)  
SO GABE DRAGS TRAVIE AND SISKY WITH HIM  
'Bilvy, my beautiful princess-' 'I'm not interested and wHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE'  
TRAVIE AND BUTCHER SORRY  
(IT'S Okay)  
and he's like "I'm here to protest *looks at sign* whales? DOWN WITH WHALES DOWN WITH WHALES" and in true fic fashion Travie is just there to be dry and sarcastic and forgotten  
Butcher sees sisky  
Maybe, Travie tells Bilvy beforehand because I feel like he would be too nice to let Bilvy get trampled by the hurricane that is Gabe  
(The only reason sisky let Gabe do it was cause he wants to know butcher)  
(YEP)  
Travie is conspiring to set them up  
Gabe gets really into protesting and Bilvy is impressed  
(If I stop responding it's because my friend called)  
(Ok)  
But bilvy is like ok whatever so Gabe keeps going to protests to see bilvy  
(Yeah)  
But then he goes when he knows bilvy isn't going  
(Yess)  
And posts stuff on social media about it with his arms around other guys and bilvy gets jealous  
(YESS)  
And confronts him  
"I happen to care very much about women's rights to their bodies"  
"That’s not what your Instagram said 4 weeks ago"  
"Bilvy you were stalking my Instagram? I’m touched princess"  
(I love how it implies that William stalks Gabe's Instagram)  
(YEAHHH)  
'Fuck off, Saporta'  
And Sisky and Butcher are practically living together at this point and Bilvy storms off and goes to Sisky’s house and sisky and butcher are making out  
"SISKY OH GOD YOU WERE MAKING OUT BUTCHER HE’S LIKE MY BROTHER UGHHH WHYYYYY)  
'Hey, Sisky, you got any bleach lying around because I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT'  
And butcher is embarrassed but sisky has this massive shit eating grin on his face  
(Yeah)  
"I've come to use your wifi"  
"To stalk Gabe?"  
'I'm sorry that I'm getting laid and you aren't making any moves on your lanky giraffe’  
"Shut up Siska or I'll tell butcher about the time you made me steal his phone to delete a message you sent him when you were drunk"  
Butcher "aw babe"  
"Fuck off Beckett"  
"How about the fact that you still have a stuffed animal"  
"Mr. Bear is DIFFERENT SISKY"  
(shhfjdjja)  
*cue sisky sending pics of Mr. bear to Gabe  
*Travie taking Mr. bear hostage*  
*bilvy showing up at Gabe’s house and saying "this is for Mr. Bear" and kissing him then leaving*  
*Gabe texting Travie with a pic of him with a face like he’s seen God*  
Bilvy climbing in Travie's window with a baseball bat  
"Mr bear or somebody gets hurt*  
"Travie…"  
"Bill you are tiny I don't think you could really do anything"  
"The bear Travis... the bear*  
"I might not be able to but Gabe certainly can"  
(AYYYYY)  
A day later Gabe with a hickey on his neck showing up at Travie's house  
(Yesss)  
"Dude I need the bear" and decking him  
William walking in in the middle of the night barefoot with Mr. bear and a rumpled shirt  
(Yesss)  
He turns on the lights and sisky is in an armchair on butchers lap  
"HOLY FUCK I DIDNT NEED TO SEE TAGT"  
"So... never going to sleep with the tall lanky giraffe?"  
"I did it for Mr. Bear"  
"Jokes on you I already have"  
"Yeah sure sunshine"  
"I swear to God… You"ll see on Monday'  
Bilvy showing up to school in Gabe's hoodie and a ginormous hickey on my collarbone  
(YESSS)  
'Holy shit, Bill wasn't kidding'  
(ADORABLE)  
and Bill comes home every night with new hickeys and new stuffed animals  
Gabe just being a gentleman and escorting Bill to all of his classes even if it means he'll be super late to his classes  
(Yess)  
(YES)  
Calling him princess and bill pretending he hates it but he loves it  
Maybe Gabe is sick one day and doesn't go to school and someone tries to hit on Bill or beat him up and Travis saves Bill and tells Bill to call Gabe and 'no one will bother you again'  
(yes)  
Bill goes home cause he's sad and the person said Gabe didn't really love him and lies in the pile of stuffed animals  
(Yesss)  
There's a knock on the window  
Gabe, blanket, and flu in all comes wheezing in "whats wrong princess who hurt you"  
Bill sniffles and burrows further into his cave of stuffed animals  
'Princess who hurts *wheeze* you' 'Gabe you're sick'  
Gabe wraps himself around bill "my human body heater"  
'Nonsense, it is my duty as your knight in shining armor to save *cough* *sneeze* you' 'Gabe'  
They end up on the couch curled up in front of the fire with Gabe threatening Brent Wilson feebly  
They fall asleep and sisky and butcher come in and coo at them and take many pictures  
(Yess)  
Brent has a black eye and broken nose but no one mentions it  
(YEAH)  
William comes to all Gabe's games  
(Yess)  
And has sisky try to explain the rules of basketball  
Having huge signs  
But he prefers it when Gabe does it cause they watch basketball on tv and snuggle and William pretends to listen  
(Yess)  
'So this guy- are you even listening to me princess' 'Maybe but, you are very warm and I'm very tired’  
(yesss)  
*falls asleep instantly*  
Maybe there is a sub one day and Gabe takes complete advantage of that  
'Gabe Saporta' 'I'M HERE AND I'M QUEER'  
Pulling bill onto his lap  
"Mr. Saporta I'm not sure that is allowed-  
"Mr. Armstrong allows it"  
the sub: * internally* "Mr. Armstrong is banging the principal he can do whatever he wants"  
Sub:'Willliam Beckett' Bill: Actually- Sub: I swear to god if you say that your last name is Saporta  
Gabe: "its princess bilvy actually"  
Sub: Do what ever I don't care anymore  
Bill: You're our sub you should teach us  
Gabe: I can teach you something princess  
Sub: OK DONT DO WHATEVER  
Bill: When we get home, babe  
Sisky: UM NO  
Bill: Sisky, do you know how many times I've walked in on you making out with Butcher or how many times I have to leave the house because BUTCHER IS FUCKING YOU AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT  
Sub: Is it always like this  
Travie: Yeah you get used to it *flinches at the moans that Gabe is making*  
Gabe: Actually we're being calm today, Alex and Nate are in Florida *Goes back to making out with Bill, a suspicious 'bruise' on his neck*  
(jajdjdjjsjaj)  
At one point the sub (who is 100% Patrick stump) just gets up and leaves  
(Yeah)  
(ayyy)  
(this is so fun)  
Vicky T: Mr. Armstrong is the only one who can control us and I think he hasn't helped with our rebelliousness against subs  
Billie: How was the sub yesterday and what did you learn?  
Gabe: Very short and sex ed  
Billie: This is English  
Gabe: And? Do you really think we would listen to a sub?  
Billie: Fair point anyways  
Some random teacher: You can't ignore everyone you disagree with  
Vicky probably: Just watch me  
William is on Gabe's lap as usual. Billie has long since given up on trying to separate them but he can't help but feel they're undermining his authority, especially seeing as his classroom has become somewhat of a couple's retreat. Nate and Alex are cuddling and even Adam and Andy are holding hands  
(yessss)  
(YES)  
The next day Vicky comes in with her two girlfriends  
(Yess)  
Travie is just trying to pass English  
Travie is the voice of reason in the group of gays  
(ayyy)  
Vicky T: Gabe, I bet you can't make it if you jump off the roof  
Gabe: I bet I can  
Travie: Please don't, Bill would kill me  
(YES)  
(Ok)  
Bill: GABRIEL SAPORTA WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME A WIDOW!  
(Yessss)  
WHO'S GOING TO HELP ME RAISE OUR 34 STUFFED CHILDREN  
GABRIEL GET THE FUCK BACK HERE OR I WON'T LET YOU FUCK ME FOR A WEEK  
*Gabe stops and slowly turns back*  
Gabe: Sorry Vicky  
Vicky to William: You know he's wrapped around your finger  
William completely serious: What? No?  
Travie: Are you kidding me?  
Travie: Just last week I was trying to get him to bring us all to the beach in his car and he was like "no way dude" but then you came along and asked him and he was like "sure princess"  
William: That's only him being nice  
Vicky: He literally wrote on the board 'WILLIAM BECKETT IS A PRINCESS AND NEEDS TO BE RESPECTED AND CHERISHED'  
Travie: You texted him that you were lonely at 4 am and he drove to your place and was there in 15 minutes... HE LIVES 30 MINUTES AWAY  
(hahdhfhshsjajjdjak)  
Will: he was in the area?  
Travie: HE WAS AT MY HOUSE  
Travie: I LIVE 40 MINUTES AWAY BILL  
William: That was only one time  
Vicky: HE LITERALLY ASKED ME WHAT YOUR FAVOURITE BURRITO FILLING IS ON THE FIRST DAY YOU MET IF THAT'S NOT DEVOTION I DONT KNOW WHAT IS  
Travie: He gave you his hoodie when it was slightly windy and almost SLAPPED ME WHEN I TRIED TO TAKE HIS CAP  
Vicky: HE MADE ME GIVE HIM ALL OF MY BOOKS ON FEMINISM ALL OF THEM IM A LESBIAN DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY I HAVE?  
Travie: HE BOUGHT YOU A STUFFED ANIMAL EVERY DAY FOR 3 MONTHS  
Travie: HE GOT SO GOOD AT CLAW MACHINES THAT THEY BANNED HIM FROM THE ARCADE  
(Sorry if I'm taking a long time in trying to mind my little brother whos being a Lil shit)  
(It's okay!)  
(I have an idea for the next one already this is so fun It literally makes my day)  
(I love doing these too! I have had a pretty shitty good day and these made it so much better)  
Vicky: He buys you lunch every day and carries you around everywhere the second you look the tiniest bit tired  
(I keep smiling at the cute moments my fam probably think I'm crazy)  
(Same here!)  
*New kid(Jon?) is talking to Vicky*  
Vicky: That's Bill and Gabe tells me to tell you that he'll fight you if you want to date him  
(Ok ngl joncer is my fave side ship)  
Jon: Oh god, no, uh I'm straight  
Vicky: And that's why you were staring at Spencer Smith this morning, right?  
Jon:... Anyways  
\----------  
Spencer: I mean like  
As much as I love discussing the merits of one Disney princess over another sisky, your boyfriend is kinda glaring at me  
*Sisky walks up to Butcher and pecks his cheek*  
Butcher: hey babe what was that?  
Sisky: Oh, Spencer is pining over the new boy Jon  
Butcher; You mean the new kid who is wearing flip flops in January  
Sisky: yeah, the one who reeks of weed  
Travie: he moved in yesterday how does he already have a dealer?  
Sisky: yeah, the one who reeks of weed  
Travie: he moved in yesterday how does he already have a dealer?  
Sisky: I don't know, I don't think I even want to know  
Butcher, putting his arm around sisky: that's right baby leave the 'grown up' talk to us *kisses his cheek*  
Sisky: Babe... I love you but, I will not hesitate to tell Gabe you took Mr. Bear  
(I gotta go eat now but, I'll be back in half an hour at most)  
(Sorry was minding children ok!)  
(Nevermind, I'm back for now)  
Butcher: No need to rash now  
Butcher, visibly sweating: I mean, Bill would get Gabe to hurt me, you wouldn't want that, would you?  
Sisky: debatable  
Butcher blanches  
\--------  
Jon walking up to Gabe: How long have you been dating Bill?  
Gabe: 5- why do you want to know, Walker?  
(Sorry I had to shower!)  
(It's fine!)  
Jon: well um I HEARD HE TALKS TO SPENC- LOTS OF UH girls and I like girls  
*Gabe shaking his head* Gabe: You haven't even been here for a full day and everyone already knows you're gay as fuck  
Jon: I'm not gay... maybe just a litt- IM STRAIGHTER THAN A RULER  
Gabe picks up a bendy ruler with a smirk  
Gabe: yeah you're as straight as this ruler  
*Bill walks by*  
Gabe: GOTTA GO  
*in distance* Gabe: BILL, PRINCESS THE NEW KID IS SUPER GAY FOR SMITH  
Spencer, oblivious with headphones listening to Disney's greatest hits while his love life is being discussed: a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, medicine go down, medicine go down  
Vicky: What the fuck is Gay Sportsbra screaming about now  
Vicky: Also, Spencer honey you're doing great  
(GAY SPORTSBRA I AM SCREAMING)  
Jon, about to die of embarrassment: I gotta go get my class schedule bye  
Vicky: I literally walked with you to get it  
Gabe: Oh closet case? Where do you think you're going? *shoves him at Spencer*  
Gabe: Oh Spencer? Jon's favorite Disney movie is Frozen  
Spencer, with barely disguised rage in his eyes: YOU BASTARD  
*Spencers head snaps up*  
Jon flees  
Gabe dragging Bill with him: Bye hon, call me from Hell if you're alive  
Spencer furiously scribbles out the love heart that says Spence loves Jon, as well as the three lines of Spencer Walker written in his notebook  
*Jon nervously pokes Spencer's shoulder*  
Jon: My favorite movie is actually Snow White and The Seven Dwarves  
Spencer looks up, suspicious: so, not frozen?  
Jon: no I think it’s a hideous thing to curse my screen  
I was forced to watch it at my nephew’s 4th birthday party  
Party*  
*Spencer suddenly looks very happy*  
7 FUCKING TIMES  
Spencer slides the notebook under the desk and resumes writing Spencer Walker  
Jon: Also, you are kinda cute and there is a good cafe down the road that we could go to some time  
Spencer: Can we talk about Disney movies?  
Jon: of course  
spencer smiles a very small very cute smile  
\----------  
Gabe to Vicky: Can you help me convince Bill to wear a skirt  
(YES)  
Vicky: Why?  
Gabe: No reason just BILL WOULD LOOK ADORABLE  
Vicky, considering: hmm... what’s in it for me?  
Gabe: Seeing Bill in a skirt  
Vicky: I already have  
Gabe: WHAT WHERE PLEASE TELL ME THERE ARE PICTURES  
Vicky: Nah, sorry gay  
Gabe: I'll convince Bill to let you braid his hair  
Vicky: already have  
Gabe: whaT THE FUCK  
Gabe: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU DO AT SLEEPOVERS AND WHO DO I HAVE TO BLOW TO GET INTO ONE  
Vicky: That'll be a problem, Bill is kinda the only guy apart from Nate  
Gabe: Simple. I'll buy my way in with pancakes  
Vicky: Look Gay, I'm not sure its a good idea.  
Gabe: I'll pay for one of your shopping sprees if you get Bill in a skirt for an entire day  
Vicky: Throw a "date" with Alex in and you've got a deal  
Gabe: *sigh* fine but, you'll have to talk to Nate  
Vicky, scurrying off: NATHANIEL! ALEXANDER*  
\---------  
Spencer: So that's why the dog in lady and the tramp is a member of the Illuminati.  
Jon: H O L Y F U C K  
Jon: I am NOT high enough for this  
Jon: wanna come back to mine and watch snow white?  
Spencer: Haven't you been smoking weed since 11:00 am and it's 4:00 pm  
Jon: yes and your point?  
Spencer: Aren't you higher than a kite by now  
Jon: fuck no this is me cutting back  
Spencer: How the fuc- I'm not even going to ask  
Jon: so... snow white?  
Spencer: fuck yeah- I mean yeah sure I guess  
\-------  
Gabe goes to pick up Bill in his car and realizes he's wearing a skirt  
Gabe: Oh uh em...  
Gabe: Um… Hi, you look gorgeous, I mean perfect, I mean…  
Bilvy: do I look pretty baby?  
Gabe leaning in to kiss Will: The prettiest I'll ever see  
Bilvy: Good cause I like this skirt a lot  
(Should Gabe pick up only Will or the whole gang?)  
(Whole gang?)  
(Yeah)  
(Alex, Nate, Vicky etc.)  
Travie: so love birds- holy fuck bill is that a skirt?  
Alex from the backseat: That's GAYY  
Gabe, growling: he's mine you fucks  
Nate: Babe, leave them alone  
(I feel like Bill automatically gets shotgun)  
Bill smirking  
Bilvy: Yeah Alex you have a dude on your lap with his hands on your waist shut up  
Vicky (to gabilliam): Mom, Dad, Ryland keeps pushing me  
Bill shouting back: Ryland play nice  
Ryland: whatever mom  
(Can we throw Hayley Williams in as one of Vicky's girlfriends?)  
(She's adorable)  
Bill: Listen now- what when was I the mom?  
(Yesss)  
(Maybe Maja Ivarsson too)  
(Or?)  
(Ayyyyy)  
(Gabe probably has an 8 seater and people still have to sit on their boyfriends/girlfriends lap)  
(Ayyyy)  
Ryland: ALEX AND NATE STOP GROPING EACH OTHER  
Alex: We have school for the next 7 hours where I don't get to touch Nate's ass  
Nate blushing and hiding his face in Alex's neck  
Ryland: DONT TRY AND LIE TO ME  
Vicky: we all know what happens in gym class nalex  
Vicky: We heard those 'noises'  
Ryland: I can't believe coach Hurley lets you get away with skipping gym  
Vicky: he's probably too busy with Mr. Trohman  
Alex: Coach Hurley doesn't care what we do as long as we show up to at least one lesson a term  
(Nevermind yours is wayy better)  
(Joe and Andy is probably my fave side ship I even prefer it to joncer  
(I love them)  
Nate mumbling into Alex's neck: Guys… at least we got to lunch usually  
Alex cuddling him close: shut up everyone nates sad  
Vicky: You two are so adorable and Alex honey you are wrapped around Nate's finger  
Nate: he knows it V he knows it  
Hayley: guys  
Alex lovingly: I know  
Let's have a cute couple off  
Travie: GABE LOOK AT THE MOTHERFUCKING ROAD  
Travie: If you weren't the only one who has a drivers license, I swear to god we would get someone else but, until then try not to kill us  
Gabe: fuck off travie *drives faster*  
Billiam, looking pale: Gabey Baby can you drive a Lil slower  
Gabe: of course princess sorry for scaring you  
Travie from the back: whaT THE FUKC  
Vicky: I TOLD YOU BILVY  
Gabe: Told him what?  
Vicky: nothing Gaybe  
Gabe: how the fuck did I hear the y in that  
Vicky:...  
Hayley: I think it's the gay energy in the car  
(Should Travie be their straight friend or?)  
(Nah he's gay af he's demi maybe?)  
(Ace?)  
(Yeahhh)  
Travie: Am I the only one here who isn't gay  
Gabe: I'm literally the most bisexual person to ever exist, The only reason I started talking to princess is to see girls naked  
Bilvy: and it was the best decision you ever made  
Vicky: You could've fooled me considering the way you dress?  
Gabe: Vicky Vicky Vicky, chicks dig my hoodie  
Vicky: you mean bilvy digs your hoodie  
Will: What? It's super warm  
Will: and cozy  
Will: and it smells like Gabe  
Vicky: It's also FUKCING UGLY  
Will: it smells like Gabe  
Vicky: I give up, Travie control them  
Travie: Why do I have to?  
Travie: I'm too fuckin tired  
Travie: It's 7 am  
Travie: I haven't had my coffee  
Sisky from Butcher's lap: You're the voice of reason  
Butcher moans: coffeeeeee  
Gabe: We're at the Starbucks Travie organize everyone  
Travie: you're all getting americanos no hazelnut creamer for you, you heathens  
Gabe raises eyebrow  
Gabe: Even princess?  
Travie sweats: y-yes even bilvy I'm putting my foot down  
Gabe looks at him dangerously  
Gabe cracks knuckles  
Travie: I, uh, gotta go  
Gabe: I swear to god I'll stop driving you  
Travie: JFC FINEEE  
Alex: What about Nate?  
Travie: You know what fuck it  
Travie: You all get your own coffees and be back in 15 minutes at most  
Travie goes to bash his head against the wall while Hayley adds 7 different flavored syrup to her expresso  
Stranger to Gabe: Is he okay?  
Gabe: he just likes coffee a lot  
Bilvy: too much?  
Hayley bouncing around after drinking sugar with added coffee: YEP  
Will sipping his coffee: It's going to be hell in the car  
travie is now sitting in the car staring resolutely forward his coffee cup is held tightly in his hand  
Vicky: Travie are you okay, honey?  
As he sees Nate adding yet another squirt of vanilla syrup, his hand crushes the coffee cup  
Travie through gritted teeth: fine  
Everyone is back in the car after 5 minutes of figuring out seating arrangements  
Hayley bouncing in her seat  
Hayley: I CAN SMELL COLOURS  
I CAN SEE SOUNFD  
Nate in Alex's lap and finally facing towards the front but with his head still resting on Alex's shoulder: Hayley please shut up  
Hayley quieter: I can smell colors  
I can see sound  
Nate: Thank you  
Hayley quietly vibrating  
Gabe from the front: We're 10 minutes away from Hell, sorry school  
All: thank fuck  
Gabe: Bill is the only thing that makes school bearable  
Everyone is already gone  
Nalex are making out in a closet  
Gabe just sighs and walks after Bill and wraps his arm around Bill's waist  
All the girls complimenting Bill on his skirt  
Bill: forever 21 babes  
Gabe just kind of holding Bill closer and pecking his cheek  
(Omf too cute)  
Rude ass teacher: You're violating school dress code  
Gabe appears  
A wild Gabe appears  
Gabe: excuse me that's my girlfriend you're talking to  
Rude ass teacher: What?  
Gabe picks up Bill and walks out  
Gabe picks bilvy up and carries him off  
(OMF)  
(EXACT SAME THOUGHT)  
(OMG)  
(OMF)  
(PMF)  
(OFM)  
(OMF)  
(THAT'S INSANE)  
(AMAZING)  
Billie would definitely be super supportive  
(Ayyy)  
He'd be like lemme show you all the times I wore a dress  
Billie: Alex and Nate pay attention also, Bill you look amazing honey  
Dresses are non-gendered class take notes  
Billie would definitely become the gang's accidental dad  
(YEAGHHGG)  
Like maybe one of the gang is fighting with their parents and Billie is just there for them, you know?  
(YEAHHHHGH)  
invites the gang to dinner  
(yesss)  
Makes sure that everyone is eating properly  
Ayyyy makes sure Hayley doesn't just consume sugar and caffeine  
(Yess)  
Imagine Billie meeting Will for the first time and pulling him aside and asking if everything is okay after a couple lessons  
(Yes)  
And that's exactly what Will needs 'cause he felt like no one cared enough to notice


End file.
